


When we drak back the morning curtains, will it snow?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Helena is a cutie, I know it's late, cus they're engaged, its really all fluff, let Bruce be happy 101, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wish of snow.





	When we drak back the morning curtains, will it snow?

He knows love comes in all types of forms. Sometimes it’s pure and altruistic. Sometimes it’s virulent and selfish. Sometimes love chews you up and spits you out, sometimes it nurtures you, raises you when you’re down.

He knows his feelings for Selina had always been complicated; it had always been too much at once. But one thing he knew, and it was that he loved her.

He loved her the day he met her, on a boat dressed as old woman- no matter how hard she tries to convince him they met on the street. He loved her on their wedding day, when she wore a white dress that Lois helped her pick out, with all their friends and family in one place. He loved her when she gave birth to their daughter, even when she was red in the face and screaming in pain.

On days when she comes home, eyes tired and body weary from a day working, hair unkempt and she’s so exhausted she just collapses on the couch beside him, he realizes how much he loves her. It was strange they never got a time where they dated- even though they technically did. He proposed to her because he wanted to be there for her even on her bad days, because he thought that in a life so full of pain you eventually deserve some happiness. He knew she deserved better than a broken, battered man with so many demons they are hard to count. She knows though, she knows who he really is. Yet, she loves him anyway. And he can’t fathom how love works and maybe he doesn’t want to know.  
When she married him, she promised she’d always be at his side, and he still feels like some days he might wake up and she might not be by his side. He knows it’s a stupid fear but he dreads it anyway. That one day she realizes she doesn’t want to deal with him anymore.

They’re in bed, and she’s curled up against him. The only light is the one from the streetlight outside, bleeding through their curtains. They’re not sleeping yet, her arm is wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. She has this constant warmness around her and he only wants to drown in it. Cold and darkness had been a part of his world for too long. 

Sometimes he lies next to her, pretending to be asleep, but really the thoughts are spiraling around his head and he’s trying to keep it together just enough that she won’t notice or worry. He’s never really let himself feel things fully, only halfway and then he shuts them down. And then he’s surrounded by misery and darkness again. 

He wants to be happy, but deep down he knows he doesn’t deserve this. He deserves to be punished for all the things he’s done, not rewarded. And up until now, he hasn’t been allowed to be happy; he hasn’t allowed it to himself. Everything he loved was taken away from him. And that’s why he fought for so long, because he was so afraid if he let himself love Selina this much it would be over before it even started.

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow,” she mutters, eyes closed.

“Maybe it’ll snow, and we won’t be able to drive anywhere,” he says softly, gently carding his fingers through her hair. “I can make you some coffee, and you can actually sit down and enjoy it.”

She huffs out a small laugh at that. “Maybe we can just stay in bed. We can sleep and read all day- or do other things.”

He smiles, and pulls her closer. “Close your eyes and make a wish,” he says.

Her eyes are closed, but he knows she’d be rolling her eyes otherwise. “Don’t be stupid, Bruce. Wishing would jinx it.”

They drift off to sleep like that, and Bruce dreams of snow falling in front of his eyes. He dreams of intricate patterns of ice floating weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind carried it toward a group of intrepid travellers. He sees a blanket of freshly lain snow, the subtle crunch underfoot as he strides forward, the sight of low hanging shafts of sunlight illuminating the sparkling whitened scene before him make him smile to himself. He wished Tim could see it, he would like it. He would drink a hot cup of coffee and smile tiredly. 

He’s woken abruptly not by his alarm clock, like usual, but by his daughter jumping onto their bed. A small knee is in his gut and fingers in his mouth before he wakes up enough to properly register them.

“Mom! Dad! It’s snowing!” Helena says, with the excited fervour only a five year old could possess. 

“Good Morning to you too,” he replies as he opens his eyes to see her bright smile, missing one of her front teeth and that bright Frozen pajama she loved so much.  
“What?” Selina asks sleepily, pulling herself to sit upright. Helena has already leapt from their bed and started tugging at the curtains in a way that makes Bruce more than a little concerned. Sure enough, outside their window, the entire landscape is coated with a white blanket. The shrubs and trees were stained with white. The ground was as smooth as a cake and the snow fell like icing powder, perfecting it to its finest point.

Bruce stands up and joins his daughter at the window. Helena’s face is pressed up against the glass, like the closer his face gets the better he’ll be able to see. Her tiny fingers pressed against the glass as if she could reach the snow from here.

“Look Daddy! Look!” Helena said tugging his fingers. “Can we play in the snow?”

“Of course,” he tells her ruffling her hair as she smiles brightly at him.

The street looked like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artists hand to return. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness it was enough to blind. 

The manor was covered in a thick blanket of white, statutes peeked out under their new white caps. Aside from the brown of the denuded trees, the only other color was the vivid saffron staining around the base of each lamppost, tree and shrub.

“Look, Cat,” Bruce says, disbelief colouring his voice. “Just like we said.”

She gets up and joins them, her arm slipping around his waist. Her expression is the same reverent awe as Helena. After a moment she looks at him suspiciously, her green eyes squinting at him.

“What did you do?”

He smiled and kissed her hair. “This time, I just wished.”


End file.
